The Symmecterical Violin and The Asmymmeterical Piano
by melody.delta
Summary: My Souly and Kiddo SoulxKid You no like you no read then *huffs* OKAY SUMMARY TIME Everybody knows about Souls piano playing skills right? But a certian shinigami has a secret or three...


Disclaimerr: I dont own Soul Eater all I own is the plot if I did own soul eater soul and maka would be brother and sister and the whole thing would be soul and kid making out!

Kids POV  
The sweet melody of the heartbreaking song I play. Thats all I can hear. /QuNhTLVgV2Y The bow glides across the strings like the knife glides across my wrists. Ever since Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans have been dating...Am I not good enough is it becuase im asymmertical peices of garbage!? I told my two weapons and even my father they all tell me its going to be ok but what if I dont belive them. They all tell me ill be with that one person who can make my heart flutter like the wings on a hummingbird, who can make me weep, the one who shows me what love is even if they didn't try.

Souls POV  
This is so uncool Im in trouble again!? What did I even do? Maybe im not in trouble I thought as I walked into the the Death room. "Hello Soul!" Lord Death greets me in his usual happy tone. "Hey what did you need me for." I say casually as I walk in Lord Death turns around "Oh before I tell you can you go get Kiddo for me~?" He tells me Kids in the Music room (pretend theres a music room kay!~) I walk down the halls and wonder what Lord Death is planning and why he needs Kid and I. I stop at the door and listen to a violin. "Such a sad song" I mutter under my breath. Who could be playing this though..? Walking into the room quietly as to not disturb the sad melody I notice Kid..playing a...violin? Nobody knows that he plays so beutifully or that he even plays at all. Just another amazing feature of my Kid. Wait! My..kid..nonono I have Maka. I sat there and listened for a minute I felt as if I was in a trance. As the song ended i cleared my throat "Ahem Lord Death wants to see us in the Death room." I winced as I noticed Kid was crying. "K-kid are you okay?!" I ran over to him. He sniffled and wiped his eye "Yes I am thank you..." He just turned away and started towards the Death room. I yearned to just hold him. For him to be mine so he could only play happy songs and I can take away all his pain. I want Death The Kid.

Kids POV  
"You play beutifully Kid how come you never told us?" Soul asked. I frowned "I didn't think anybody would care." Soul looked at me for a moment "Even if others don't care...I do." I nodded "Thank you Soul." We kept walking in a compterable silence "So Kid do you have any other talents I should know about?" He chuckled I nodded "Yes I do...I think it's a talent I haven't told anyone." Soul gave me a look "What is it?" I blushed deeply "Uhm I do a lil' bit of singing I suppose. But I don't know if I am good heh heh.." He put his hand on my shoulder "I bet your better than good." I blushed a deeper shade of red (if that was possible)

THIRD PERSON POV  
Soul and Kid walked into the Death room not knowing what was going to happen or what Lord Death wanted.

Lord Deaths POV  
"Ahem Father did you need to see us?" said my wonderful Kiddo I turned around "Kiddo~! Yes I did need to see you two I want you both to work together from now on since Soul is one step away from being a Death Scythe I want you two to bond as much as possible!~" I said. But that wasn't the only reason I wanted them to spend more time together *wink wink* I just want my Kiddo~ to be happy okay!? "Uhm ok so from now on me and Kid train together?" Soul asked I nodded "Kiddo you and Maka will be trading weapons for 3 weeks! And if it doesent work by then I will let you trade back how does that sound?!" Kiddo gulped "Just fine father. Can I talk to you alone please." Sould shrugged and walked out in his usual "cool guy" posture. "FATHER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS AND DON'T TELL ME IT'S FOR TRAINING! BECUASE I KNOW I DON'T HAVE TO USE SOUL FOR A DEATH SCYTHE!" How could Kiddo yell at me for doing him a favor "Im sorry Kiddo I thought you was going to be happpyyyy" I faked sobbed his face softened "I am happy father it is just that I am nervouse that I get to be around Soul so much." I nodded "I understand your bonding starts tommarrow then after a week of that you will begin training okay Kiddo~?!" He sighed "Yes father."

Kids POV  
YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES Im so happy~!  
Souls POV  
Maybe I can get to know Kid more. Maybe he will give me a chance. Ill have to do something about Maka.  
Lord Death POV  
I hope my Kiddos~ happy~He dosent know I have seen his wrists he doesent know how much that breaks my heart

Souls POV  
I walked into me and Makas apartment. "Hey Souly~" Maka greeted me. "Maka we need to talk" She nodded and sat down on the couch. "M-maka I think im in love with somebody else and I-I think we need to b-break up." I winced expecting a Maka chop or something. "Okay~" she luaghed. I scooted away "Uhm Maka are you ok?" She wiped a tear from her eye "Haha yeah I am it's just that I was gonna break up with you...Me and Crona have gotten closer lately...also you and Kid you guys seem like you belong togethher." She smirked "And I wanna help you guys!~" After I explained what happened today she just gave me a knowing smile "Well you better get some rest Soul for tommarrow" I nodded and headed towards my room I cannot wait for tomarrow.  
Kids POV  
I cannot wait for tommarow

AND DONE~~~ I MIGH UPDATE NEXT WEEK BUT REVEIWS WOULD BE NICE~~

I also posted this story on qoutev so please comments ittl make me happy also kid will give u huggles

Kid:o.o hugs?

Soul:No Kids mine *glomps kid*


End file.
